


Control

by KarenHardy



Series: Carry On Wayward Winchesters [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Song: Control (Halsey), Songfic, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: A songfic one shot inspired by Halsey. Contains and revolves around and OC sister. Don't like, don't read, don't hate bitches.





	Control

Recce Winchester entered the house tentatively.

“Okay. Get in, find the chest, get out. Easy, right?” She said to herself, crossing the threshold.

Shefelt a chill as she entered and her guard went up. Pulling a salt shaker from her pocket, she uncapped it and kept it at the ready. The hallway in front of her was forebodingly decorated with shadows and cobwebs, giving the illusion of the monsters from one’s nightmares. She continued down the hall, turning through the first door on the right hand side. Inside she found her quarry. Sitting on an old dusty vanity was a jewelry box, containing various necklaces, bracelets, brooches, earrings, and rings all in variants of diamond and gold. She picked up the small chest and slipped it into her bag. Just as she did, the door slammed closed and the dust started to swirl, conglomerating around a figure in center of the room.

“Shit.” Recce muttered.

The figure raised a dusty hand and Recce found her salt knocked from her grip.

“Double shit.”

She tried to reach for the salt but it was in vain. The small crystals had spilled all over the floor irretrievably. The figure advanced on her and Recce flinched as it got close, the air temperature dropping more and more with every step towards her this mass took. The dust fell away and the temperature froze.

Thenthe voices started.

“ _Leave the chest._ ” They whispered, the sound like ground gravel and nails on a chalkboard."

"Shut up… Shut up. Shut up!” Recce pressed her palms against her temples, covering her ears. “S-stop!”

The voices were insistent.

“ _You don't need it. You are worthless_.” They hissed. “ _WORTHLESS!_ ”

"No!”

“ _WORTHLESS!_ ” The word echoed in her mind. “ _DIE!_ ”

“No!”

Recce rammed the door open, ran out into the hall and out the front door. Her skin felt like ice and the voices weren't losing traction.

" _DIE! DIE! DIE!_ ”

“NO!”

She ran towards the truck and got in. Immediately, the voices ceased and warmth returned to her body. She sighed in relief, remembering the spell Rowena had put on it to banish any unwanted presences. She took the box out of her bag and placed it on the seat beside her. She drove home and carefully exited the truck. The voices stayed silent, but the chill returned. She tried to shake it off, but nothing helped. Sighing, she took hold of the box and brought it inside.

“I got it!” She called as she descended the stairs.

Dean ran in and smiled, brandishing a blowtorch.

“Great! Let's light it up!”

She set the box on the table and Dean lit it. Recce felt warmer for a second, but then the chill returned. She shivered briefly, but Dean didn't notice.

“Well, now that that's done, I'm beat.” Recce lied, clearing her throat. “I'm gonna hit the hay.”

“Okay. Night sis.”

“Night.”

Recce never did fall asleep. She tossed and turned for awhile, but the chill never went away. Though the voices had been quiet all night, it was too quiet. Recce sat up in her bed and cried, her chest heaving with every labored breath. Sam padded into the room softly.

“Recce, what's wrong?” He asked.

“T-they're coming for me.” She whispered.

“Who is?”

“The voices. They've been quiet too long.”

“Voices? Well, isn't them being quiet a good thing?”

“No! They're planning something! They're still there, I can feel it, they're just being quiet!”

“Recce, calm down. It's going to be okay.”

“I don't know that, Sam!”

“Easy sis, we're going to figure it out! But we have to start with why have you been keeping this a secret?”

“I tried to hold these secrets inside me. My mind's like a deadly disease.”

“What?”

“I'm bigger than my body. I'm colder than this home. I'm meaner than my demons. I'm bigger than these bones.”

“Recce, please stop, you're scaring me.”

“I can't help this awful energy. Goddamn right you should be scared of me!”

“Recce, who is in control?”

Recce flinched.

“I don't know… I think I am but...”

“Does this have anything to do with the box?”

Recce nodded.

“Okay, we burned it right? So that means something got left behind. Maybe it fell out in the truck or-”

“My bag… It was sideways in my bag! It could have opened and something fallen out.”

“Okay, let me look.” Sam grabbed his sister's black crossbody purse and rummaged around in it, finally producing a gold brooch from the bottom with a triumphant grin. Recce blanched as the voices returned full force.

“I found it!” Sam crowed. His eyes shifted from happy to concerned in a split second when he saw Recce’s expression. “Recce?”

“S-stop!” She clawed at her ears, the voices drilling into her mind, chanting.

“ _DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!_ ”

Her eyes went foggy and she took off running.

“Recce!” Sam called after her. “Where are you going?!”

Recce’s head whipped around and the voices spoke through her mouth.

“ _She’s going to die!_ ” They hissed.

“Shit.” Sam took off after her, but Recce had too much if a head start.

She locked herself in the bathroom. Taking her knife out of her pocket she held it to her wrist with shaking hands. Inside her, there was still a part consciously fighting against the voices and what they were telling her to do.

“ _So easy_.” They crooned, “ _Just slice into the supple skin_.”

“N-no… S-sammy…”

“ _Just do it. Forget him. He is nothing_.”

Recce was startled by the statement and it allowed her to pull herself back into control.

“He is not nothing.” She whispered, and as her voice got louder and gained power she added, “And neither am I!”

She stood and opened the door.

“Recce, I was so worried-”

“Burn it. Before I lose control again.”

Sam nodded and ran down the hall, grabbing the brooch from where he had dropped it on Recce’s bed, and continuing towards where Dean had left the blowtorch. He dropped the brooch on the table and melted it away, leaving nothing but a blob behind. Recce collapsed to her knees, drained. Sam put down the blowtorch and knelt beside her.

“Are they gone?” He asked.

“Yes.”

The warmth had returned to Recce and she leaned against Sam, reveling in the safety his embrace provided.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

He picked her up then and carried her to her room. He laid her on her bed, expecting her to go to sleep. Instead she paced around for hours on empty, jumping at the slightest of sounds. She still felt the coldness on her skin and, unable to stand it, she turned her mirror around so she wouldn't have to look at herself. The words the voices had spoken rang true within her and she found herself repeating them.

“I'm bigger than my body. I'm colder than this home. I'm meaner than my demons. I'm bigger than these bones.”

She thought of Sam. What he had said. And her response.

_“Recce, please stop, you're scaring me.”_

_“I can't help this awful energy. Goddamn right you should be scared of me!”_

It was awful not knowing who was in control. She was well acquainted with the villians that lived in her own head. They begged her to write them so they'll never die when she's dead. But these were new villains to take root in her head. They too beg to be written so they'll never die when she's dead. The voices words come again.

_“I'm bigger than my body. I'm colder than this home. I'm meaner than my demons. I'm bigger than these bones.”_

“Please stop you're scaring me.” She breathes.

Her mind speaks back, “ _I can’t help this awful energy. Goddamn right you should be scared of me_.”

Who is in control?


End file.
